The goal of this study will be to measure the oxidative stress in patients during and after myocardial infarction (MI). In this setting patients will serve as their own controls with determinations of oxidative stress made in the acute setting and later in a "stable" setting. Oxidative stress will be measured as organoperoxides and its degradation product, malondialdehyde.